Aspects of the disclosures herein generally relate to the field of storage systems, and, more particularly, to efficiently updating storage system metadata.
Storage systems commonly maintain metadata to facilitate their operation. For example, storage systems can maintain metadata indicating which data blocks are available to be allocated, which data blocks belong to particular storage objects, etc. While some of the metadata remains relatively static, other metadata is subject to frequent modification. Modifications to the metadata can result in storage system overhead, thus decreasing the efficiency of the storage system itself. Decreased storage system efficiency can result in a poor user experience, higher costs, etc. Increasing the efficiency of the modifications to the metadata can decrease the storage system overhead, thus increasing the performance of the storage system.